My Angel
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Kagome gets her heart stolen by a heartless and becomes a nobody. Looking for people like her, she runs into Xemnas. She joined Organization XII, but who will win her? Xemnas, Axel , Saix, or Demyx? IY x KH
1. Prolouge

"What the hell are these things!?" shouted Inuyasha while killing these black things with big yellow eyes. They all seemed to be targeting Kagome. "Blades of blood!" yelled Inuyasha killing what was left. After a minute or two, Inuyasha let his guard down, and stood straight up with an arrogant look. "Humph. That shows them not to mess with us," he mumbled before turning around to look at Kagome.

However, the site to greet him was something he did not expect, for whole groups of those black things were all over Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know what to do—he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The creatures began to disappear, and once they were all gone, so was Kagome.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. He fell to his knee's and began to pound onto the ground with his fists. "Damn it! Where did they take Kagome? What am I supposed to do without her? How will I go on?" Inuyasha whispered with tears streaming down his face quietly. Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara looked upon Inuyasha with sad eyes. The four didn't know what had taken place just now, but they just hoped Kagome was safe. Hopefully they will be able to find her alive and well.

With Kagome's Nobody 

In Kagome's POV 

**Darkness.**

That was all that I could see. It was cold here, but at the same time, it was all so comforting to me. Slowly, and regretfully, I began to open my eyes. I found myself in a strange town. It was night and, thankfully, no one was outside. I stood up slowly only to fall back down on my butt ungracefully. A frown made its appearance was upon my face before I used the nearest object, which happened to be a bench, to lift myself up. Soon I was able to stand somewhat on my legs. I sighed before placing myself on the bench. Once comfortable the bench, I sat there, studying the town I was in.

I was in an open area with four benches total, with many buildings surrounding the place. While I seemingly looked upon everything, I finally found something that told me where I was. 'Twilight Town' is the town that I am currently in…I wonder what is here.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared out of nowhere and out came four hooded figures in black cloaks. I couldn't see their faces.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I stuttered, trying not to appear weak in my exhausted state.

There was a pause before one figure replied, "We will tell you later, maybe, but for now, you will come with us. Then, we will tell you what happened to you and our goal."

Not wanting to get hurt, especially in this weak, exhausted state, I tried to walk over to them, but instead after a step, I fell. Luckily, for me, one of the hooded figures caught me and then picked me up bride style. Another hooded figure opened another black portal. I felt tired, and fell asleep against the one carrying me.

End Kagome's POV 

Xo Time Skip oX

Third Person POV 

Kagome, after having a nice long nap, began to stir awake. A small groan could be heard before Kagome began to sit up.

"What happened…where the hell am I?" Kagome mumbled while taking in her surroundings.

The once hooded figures were now seen. One of them had red hair and by the looks of it, make-up. Another had blond hair and a face that said, "I'm stupid so shoot me. Literally!" Then there was a man with silver-like hair and a scar upon his face that says, "I've been hit with a sword, fear me!" Lastly, was a man with silver hair and almost dark orange skin color.

'_Therefore, I'm stuck with a pyrofairy, a dumbass, a psycho scary creep, and a molesting man with weird skin. Perfect! Just _flipping_ perfect. HOW THE HELL DO I END UP IN THESE SITUATIONS?!'_ Thought Kagome, turning red with anger.

"You look like an apple right now…" stated the one with the red hair. That was the worst thing he could say right then too. And in three, two, one, and blast off. He's flying, flying, _gone_!

"Whose next?" mumbled Kagome with a dangerous look.

"Calm down!" cried the blond one who Kagome seemingly named dumbass.

She calmed down, but soon after, a black portal appeared again and out came the red head that was just sent flying. Sparks flew and another fight was about to start.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves!" shouted the blonde-haired person before the fight could start.

The red head that Kagome deemed pyrofairy decided to go first and mumbled angrily, "Axel, got it memorized?"

Next was the blond screamed, "I'm Demyx!"

After him was the silver haired one Kagome deemed psycho scary creep who stated in a cold voice, "…Saix."

Lastly, was the molester with weird skin who said, "…Xemnas…and we are part of Organization XII. We are nobodies. Empty shells of people, meaning we have no heart, and no soul. We harbor no feelings, but we desire one thing."

Kagome sat there thinking and soon let out a giggle.

"How is that funny?" shouted Axel, getting angrier by the minute.

"Calm down, Pyrofairy. I was laughing at Xemnas' name because if you rearrange the letters you get 'mansex'."

Xemnas' eyebrow began to twitch while Axel and Demyx began to laugh. However, it was muffled before it turned into full-blown laughter. Saix on the other hand could keep his laughs in, but a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Xemnas, or should I call you Mansex from now on? Anyways, I like her, can we keep her?" said Axel in between laughs.

Kagome's POV 

"Can I join, please? Pretty please Xemnas-kuuuun?" I said with that fan girl voice that could kill. All men there put their hands over there ears and closed there eyes tightly and seemed to be in pain.

"YOU CAN JOIN JUST DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Xemnas who made a straight beeline for the exit.

As the ringing noise quieted down in each person's ear, they stood up straight with their head held high, ego bruised. "SAIX! COME HERE NOW!" shouted the one and only Mansex.

"BYE-BYE, TINKLE-FAIRY!" I screamed before running behind Axel.

Saix stopped in mid step of his walk and then turned around. "What did you call me?"

"Um…um…T-tinkle F-fairy?"

Axel and Demyx began to laugh there heads off in an undignified way.

"How the hell do you come up with these names? You really need to teach me," told Axel in between laughs.

I sent Axel a smirk before seeing a very evil, scary Saix coming towards me. Saix summoned his weapons and prepared to attack. "Saix, come now!" interrupted Xemnas (Mansex) whose voice rang throughout the building.

"You got lucky, girl, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

I sighed with relief when Saix disappeared and left us.

"So what do you guys do anyways," I asked soon after Saix left and once Axel and Demyx calmed down.

"We get revenge and of course, we are trying to get out master plan," announced Demyx.

"Revenge on whom? And what's this 'master plan' of yours?"

"The keyblade master and his stupid friends… To think…I thought that stupid keyblade master was my friend…" mumbled Axel who seemed to show deep sadness.

I instantly noticed the sadness and quickly asked, "Can we go battle them or something? I'm bored and I don't want to stay here in this boring place. I feel like I'm in an asylum or something like that."

Axel quickly snapped out of his little daze, all traces of sadness disappearing. A black portal appeared and Axel said, "Step right in, milady, because we're going to pay the keyblade master a little visit…


	2. A Day Of Accidents And Planning

_Recap_

"The keyblade master and his stupid friends… To think…I thought that stupid keyblade master was my friend…" mumbled Axel who seemed to show deep sadness.

I instantly noticed the sadness and quickly asked, "Can we go battle them or something? I'm bored and I don't want to stay here in this boring place. I feel like I'm in an asylum or something like that."

Axel quickly snapped out of his little daze, all traces of sadness disappearing. A black portal appeared and Axel said, "Step right in, milady, because we're going to pay the keyblade master a little visit…

_End Recap_

Kagome's POV

As I went into the portal, I came out to a place that was empty, but never ending. It seemed to fit perfectly, but I had to come out of my musing as Axel grabbed me and dragged me through another black portal of swirling darkness. As we came into another world, eight different people came into view. All looked very different but seemed like an interesting group. Still, for some reason they reminded me of them… Shippo, my kit; Sango, my best friend and sister; Miroku, the perverted older brother, Kirara, our faithful pet companion; and Inuyasha, the hanyou that was so very close to me. However, I couldn't feel anything for them, and it confused me, but I didn't really feel confused. I felt nothing, nothing at all.

I sighed before giving a once over of the group. Though the last thing I saw made me twitch insanely. An over-grown rat was with their group including a large dog-like human, and a large duck that seemed to speak English… Something is definitely up with this group… FOR WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD HAVE SUCH…SUCH…_CREATURES_ LIKE THEM FIGHTING!!

"Who are you?" shouted a brunette boy with bright blue eyes.

A small smirk tugged on my lips as I looked down at them with amusement.

"Should we tell them?" I whispered to Axel.

Axel nodded his head slightly, took his hood down, and muttered, "Axel. Got it memorized?"

I also took my hood down before saying, "Kagome, your worst nightmare. Get it, got it, good? That's great, however, do note the sarcasm."

I looked at Axel and saw him staring at someone before he whispered the name Roxas.

Roxas? Who was that? The blue-eyed ferret child? On the other hand, maybe the blonde emo one over there? No, probably not… The rat? Nah! The duck? I highly doubt that… Maybe the one smoking the cancer stick…

_SLAP_!

"ITAI (OW)! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I shouted while cradling my head.

Axel looked at me before snorting and mumbling a get up.

I gave him a questioning look.

He pointed around and I looked. Ah, I see, I guess they fought, Axel didn't look too well, that and everything was destroyed… I smell something burning…

Oh, my leg is just on fire… WAIT! REPEAT!! MY POOR LEG, SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, THE PYRO-FAIRY SET ME ON FIRE DAMN IT!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I swear I will kill Axel, just as soon as he gets back from his damn mission stupid Mansex sent him on…

"Xaldin, you stupid freak! Come here right now and put your weapons away!" I shouted in anger as I kicked one into the poor unfortunate head of Demyx.

"'Gome-hime, do you hate me?" whined poor Demyx.

"No, but you so happen to be here, and you're a good person to take stress out on…" I mumbled while bonking him on the head.

"Oh… Well did you notice that only you and Larxene are the only girls in our Organization?"

"You're a total genius!"

"Really? Everyone else says I stupid!"

Demyx was jumping up and down while yelling happily and I on the other hand really, really, wanted Tinkle-Fairy's weapon to attack Demyx with…

"You did hear the sarcasm, didn't you?" asked our only pyro-maniac.

"That's so cool!" shouted Demyx.

"Cool? Are you for real?" I asked while eyeing him skeptically.

"Yes, I am real, thank you very much, but why do you ask?"

"I don't what you're taking or what's wrong with you, but you're really freaking me out. However, that isn't what I wanted to ask. This is: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON TODAY?" I shouted as I put my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about 'Gome-hime?" was Demyx's oh-so smart reply.

"That's it! This is some horrible demented dream!" I shouted before smartly slamming my head onto the wall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

My body jolted before I smashed into the pyro-fairy-maniac. However, this soon caused a chain of events as Axel soon crashed into our favorite genius of a blond, Demyx. All three of us ended up in a somewhat compromising position. Poor Demyx was squashed at the bottom with me lying on top of him; however, his face was squashed between my boobs so I am sure he is fine. I was in the middle with Axel on top. One hand was on my butt and the other on my hip. Although it was somewhat innocent, the whole picture together, was not so innocent. Ah, and poor us as Princess Twinkle Fairy, the top fairy of our fruitful castle came waltzing by… Oh yes, poor me, for now that is.

I waited a couple seconds for Axel to get off, but he didn't, so I waited for a couple minutes, but he still didn't get off. Therefore, I did what any person would and kicked him off of me. Going, going, going, _gone_!

Stiffening the laughter inside, I pulled myself of Demyx before helping him up.

"Are you okay, Blondie?" I asked while dusting off my clothes.

"Yup! So do you want to go annoy the others?" asked Demyx.

"Sure, let's go, but before we must devise an evil plan while making pranks!" I shouted while pointing my finger at something.

However, I knew I was forgetting something as we left the scene leaving the poor knowing Pretty Princess Saix there.

Both of us walked to my room. Before Demyx opened my door, he said, "After you Hime-chan."

I played my part and walked in. He walked in and closed the door.

"Don't lock it yet!" I shouted while writing something on a piece of paper. When I finished, I smirked before taping it in front of the door.

"What did you write?" he asked as I closed the door and locked it.

"Come in, and you will be attacked. Survivors will be tortured." I mumbled back while plopping onto the bed.

"So what should we do?"

"I say a series of pranks, some role-play, new nicknames, teasing, annoying, and whatever we can think of along the way if needed. But for now, we plan the pranks."

He nodded his head as we planned, and everyone else, well they avoided my room like the plague. However, they could still hear the evil laughter that escaped my room. Our laughter bounced off the walls and chills made their way up everyone's spine. Although they wanted to know what we were planning, I guess none of them were brave enough to go near here.


End file.
